


Warmth

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, Rating upped for final chapter, Touch-Starved, Touching, but just thoughts, hints of violence, we are dealing with skekMal after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: It had been many thrine since he had felt the warmth of another living creature against him
Relationships: Rek'yr/skekMal (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that Mal's probably hella touch starved after living in the woods for hundreds of years so have this

The sandstorm came upon them without warning forcing them to abandon their hunt to seek shelter. Luckily Rek'yr was familiar enough with this area of the desert that he managed to find them a cave before the worst of it struck. The cave could barely be considered a cave for its small size but it served to keep the winds off them so they huddled inside to wait out the storm.

SkekMal sat on the ground, the ceiling too low to allow him to stand, cleaning his blades with a rag to pass the time. He worked in silence, not one for idle chatter, and neither was Rek'yr who sat across from him whittling runes and decorations into the shaft of his spear.

The hours passed slowly as the storm persisted outside, the sky, already darkened by gales of sand and dust clouds, growing darker as the hour grew late. They had nothing to start a fire with so they did without and soon the cave was blanketed in darkness. SkekMal had no trouble seeing in the dark, accustomed to hunting in the darkness of the forest at night, but the Dousan was forced to put his work away when he could no longer make out the runes he was carving. Lacking anything better to do Rek'yr meditated until fatigue started to set in, the long day's travel catching up to him. Deciding to retire for the night as the sandstorm didn't seem to be dying down any time soon Rek'yr laid down upon the ground and with a muttered, “Goodnight, Hunter,” quickly fell asleep. SkekMal watched the Dousan for a time as he slept, the even in and out of his breath suggesting an unbothered rest despite the presence of the deadly hunter sitting not even three feet away from him.

Rek'yr clearly trusted him not to attack him if he could sleep so easily.

SkekMal huffed.

Foolish Gelfling. Didn't he know that it was only through the Hunter's mercy that he still drew breath and that that mercy could be revoked at any time?

Turning away SkekMal focused back on the skull in his hands, having moved on from cleaning his blades to polishing his trophies until they gleamed. He only managed to keep himself occupied with that for so long though before the need to hunt reared its head as it always did when his mind was idle for too long.

SkekMal urged to move, to get up to pace the room, to do _something_ , but could not. The cave was too small for him to move around in and even if he could stand without knocking his head on the ceiling he wouldn't be able to take more than two steps before reaching the opposite wall.

He was trapped, trapped with nothing to do, nothing to hunt.

Except for Rek'yr.

His eyes zeroed in on the sleeping Gelfling. How easy it would be to kill him, he wouldn't even need to dirty his blades when he could tear the Dousan's delicate throat out with a mere snap of his jaws.

Saliva filled his mouth.

It would be quick, if he moved fast Rek'yr wouldn't even wake before his blood stained the sand.

He was halfway to rising when he realized what he was doing and stopped. He couldn't kill Rek'yr yet, he reminded himself, he still needed the Sandmaster to guide him across the desert. Not only that but Rek'yr was a skilled tracker and a fine hunter in his own right. He did not take hunting companions often but Rek'yr had proven himself useful to have around so until he had outgrown his usefulness SkekMal would not kill him.

Besides, it would be a waste of a fine hunt if he were to kill the Dousan now when he was defenseless and couldn't put up a proper fight. Better to wait and savor the moment when he finally caught the Gelfling once and for all.

Knowing his bloodlust would only grow more intense as the night went on he decided to follow the Dousan's example and get some sleep. Hopefully by the time he woke the storm will have passed (he didn't dwell on what he might do if it hadn't).

Removing his chest plate and shoulder guards so he would be more comfortable he set them aside before taking off his mask and adding it to the pile—making sure to keep it within reach so that he could quickly replace it at the first sign Rek'yr showed of waking.

Lying down on the ground with his back to the wall SkekMal closed his eyes and slept.

\---

He woke in the middle of the night.

The storm was still raging outside but that was not what had woken him.

There was a warmth pressed to his front.

SkekMal opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the outline of the Dousan's body tucked against him. Rek'yr must have rolled over in the night, drawn to the only source of warmth in the cave.

He was about to shove the Gelfling away when the heat of Rek'yr's body seeping through the layers of his clothes stopped him. It had been many thrine since he had felt the warmth of another living creature against him (at least one that wasn't convulsing in its death throes beneath his claws) and feeling it now was strange yet for some unexplainable reason he didn't want it to end.

Rek'yr's face was peaceful, slack with sleep, lacking the serious expression he wore during the day. Unlike the rest of his kind Rek'yr had never feared him—something that used to annoy him but over time he had come to grudgingly respect—but the Gelfling had always remained on his guard around him, understandably so. Yet despite his weariness there were times the Dousan had tried to reach out to him, to engage him in conversation but he had never responded to the attempts. Rek'yr was his guide and occasional hunting companion, there was no need to get close to him.

And yet the gentle rise and fall of the Sandmaster's chest pressed to his and the feeling of soft breaths exhaled against his skin had him reconsidering that nation.

The longer he looked at Rek'yr the more he longed to reach out to him, to touch him, to feel the warmth of his skin against his own. He did not understand why simply having Rek'yr rest against him was having this much of an effect on him. He had spent countless thrine perfectly content on his own, longing for no company but his own and now all that was being undone by the mere presence of a single Gefling.

It was infuriating. Incomprehensible. Absolutely maddening.

And yet the urge to touch did not go away.

He glanced down at Rek'yr's face. The Gelfling remained deeply asleep, showing no sign of waking.

Slowly he lifted his hand, keeping a close eye on the Dousan's expression as he placed it lightly upon Rek'yr's arm.

The Sandmaster didn't stir.

Emboldened SkekMal ran his hand over the Dousan's arm, feeling the softness of the fabric and the warmth of his skin beneath that. His fingers tingled where they touched the Gelfling, sending sparks up his arm. He shivered.

Stars. If this was what it felt like to touch Rek'yr over his clothes he wondered how it would feel to touch bare skin.

SkekMal moved his hand higher, up the Dousan's arm and over his shoulder until he reached his exposed throat. He could feel the heat of Rek'yr's skin before his fingers even made contact and when he touched the Sandmaster's bare neck it was akin to putting his hand on an open flame only without the agony of being burned.

SkekMal shuddered.

Beneath his hand he could feel the steady beat of Rek'yr's heart and the pulse of his blood in his veins. Again he could not help but think how easy it would be to snap the Gelfling's neck, all it would take was a flick of the wrist and that bright flame of life would be snuffed out forever. He didn't want for that to happen though, the thought of Rek'yr cold and unmoving beneath him leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Instead he shifted his hand until he was cradling the back of Rek'yr's head, carding his fingers through the Dousan's violet tresses. His hair was so soft and with every breath he took he could smell the scent of the oils Rek'yr must use to keep it so.

It was not unpleasant.

He'd never understood why Gelfling kept their hair at such inconvenient lengths, their complicated braids only making it easier for all manner of predators to grab hold of them and snatch them up. He still didn't understand why they did it but he was glad for it none the less. There was something oddly calming about sinking his fingers into the Dousan's long locks, the feeling of the soft strands moving through his fingers like water distracting him from his usual violent thoughts.

He could have spent hours simply running his fingers through the Dousan's hair, might have done so if his claw hadn't snagged on a braid causing Rek'yr to stir from his sleep.

Rek'yr shifted against him, eyelids fluttering, and the Hunter quickly snapped his eyes shut. It was unlikely Rek'yr could actually see him in the dark but from this distance he didn't want to take the chance. Realizing he couldn't remove his hand from the Dousan's hair without alerting him to the fact that he was awake SkekMal left it resting there. Better to let Rek'yr assume it had happened during the night than risk him realizing the Hunter had been stroking his hair while he slept.

Rek'yr made a soft sound of half-awake confusion at the feeling of something heavy against his head, sleepily moving his hand up to feel what it was. As Rek'yr laid his hand upon his SkekMal's breath caught in his throat, Rek'yr suddenly stiffening as he seemed to realize what, or rather _who_ , he was touching as he woke up fully.

Now awake and aware of their rather intimate positions he expected Rek'yr to pull away from him (the thought had bitter disappointment settling in his gut) but the Dousan didn't move, even his hand he kept where it was, lying on top of his. The Gelfling's smaller hand lingered on his for a time, a single moment stretching into many, before slowly, hesitantly starting to make its way up his arm.

If his eyes had been open SkekMal would have blinked, or possibly stared like a simpleton. As it was he could only lay there while Rek'yr's hand moved higher and higher up his arm, fingers dancing feather light over the layers of fabric and hide that made up his garments. When it reached his shoulder the hand moved up over his neck, only covered by a thin scarf, before coming to rest upon his face.

The contact only lasted for a brief, glorious moment before Rek'yr let out a gasp and pulled his hand back again.

The Dousan had clearly expected him to still be wearing his mask—since he had never taken it off in the Gelfling's presence before—so to find himself suddenly touching skin must have come as a surprise.

For a long time neither of them moved. Just when he was starting to think Rek'yr wouldn't attempt to touch him again the hand returned to hover near his face, close enough that he could feel the heat of the Dousan's skin but just shy of touching. Another moment's hesitation and then a small hand was cupping his face.

SkekMal struggled to stay still, to not react as the simple touch sent his heart racing.

He couldn't recall the last time someone had touched his face.

It felt… good. Not in the way a satisfying hunt felt good but like the warmth of the suns on his skin after too long spent in the dark.

Comforting, that was the word.

At first Rek'yr merely held his face, his small hand resting on SkekMal's cheek, but when he remained 'asleep' the Dousan grew bolder. Fingers stroked over his skin, cautiously at first then more certain, moving over his features meticulously as though trying to map out the planes of his face through touch alone. Down over sharp teeth and beak the fingers went, then up, over the many dips and ridges of his face all the way to the spines and feather at the back of his head, leaving not a single inch untouched.

Rek'yr had never seen him unmasked but with how thorough he was being the Dousan should be able to form a pretty accurate picture in his mind of what he looked like.

As the Sandmaster continued to explore SkekMal wondered what Rek'yr was thinking. He wanted to open his eyes to glean some of the Gelfling's thoughts from his expression but kept them closed out of some strange emotion (not fear, he told himself).

Surely if Rek'yr was adverse to touching him he would have stopped by now? Or was he merely fulfilling some morbid curiosity? To be the first one in an age to know the Hunter's true face so that he could spread the story of how he came to know it to the rest of his people? No, that couldn't be the case. While he might not have high opinions of Gelflings as a whole Rek'yr at least had a sense of honor, the Sandmaster knew how well he guarded his face and while they weren't especially close—exempting this particular instance—he trusted Rek'yr not to tell another living soul (if for no other reason then that SkekMal wouldn't hesitate to end his if he ever found out about it).

His thoughts were interrupted by his tail giving a twitch as Rek'yr's fingers brushed through the feathers at the back of his neck. Fortunately Rek'yr didn't notice the involuntary reaction as he continued running his fingers through his feathers, petting him like he was some favored pet and not a Lord of the Crystal. He might have put up some protest but then blunt nails scratched at his skin and SkekMal felt his eyes rolling back beneath his eyelids as he fought the urge to lean into the touch and purr like a shadowcat.

Needless to say he said nothing and allowed the Gelfling to continue with his ministrations, earlier worries entirely forgotten.

When after a time Rek'yr slowly started to pull his hand away from his neck he wanted to snatch it up and place it back but managed to resist the urge (just barely). Hearing Rek'yr then stifle a yawn he remembered it was still the middle of the night and the Dousan was probably tired. With his curiosity now sated he expected Rek'yr to shuffle away from him, to put a respectable distance between them once more. He was surprised again when Rek'yr pressed closer instead, head tucked under the Hunter's chin as he let out a content sigh and settled back in to sleep.

SkekMal waited until he heard Rek'yr's breath even out in sleep once more before opening his eyes, peering down at the Gelfling curiously.

Rek'yr appeared entirely at ease with his face pressed to SkekMal's chest. It made no sense, not this or anything else the Dousan had done that night. When Rek'yr awoke to find himself so close to the deadly Hunter his first instinct should have been to dislodge the hand from his hair and move away, blamed the cold night and the lack of space in the cave for their positions and tried to go back to sleep. Instead he had leaned in closer, touched him like he was as harmless as a fizzgig. Not even his bare face had scared the Gelfling away.

He couldn't make sense of it but then hadn't he done the same thing? Hadn't he felt inexplicably drawn to Rek'yr, drawn in by his warmth, the smoothness of his skin, the soft texture of his hair? Even now he made no attempt to remove the Sandmaster from his person. He could think of plenty of reasons why he should and yet he allowed the Gelfling to remain where he was, close enough to slip a knife between his ribs.

Having someone this close was dangerous and yet he found himself willing to trade safety for the feeling of another living being against him, just for one night.

He didn't sleep for the remainder of the night, just feeling the soft exhales of breath released against his skin as Rek'yr slept, his fingers still buried in the Dousan's hair gently scratching at his scalp as the hours passed.

When the first sun rose he reluctantly disentangled himself from the Sandmaster, replacing his mask and armor as he sat back to wait. Rek'yr awoke soon after (due to a sudden lack of warmth perhaps?), rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning to look at him.

Rek'yr looked at him like he was trying to see beyond the mask to find the face he had mapped during the night but with the mask firmly in place it was impossible to reconcile what he had felt with what he saw before him now. Rek'yr looked away then, something unspoken heavy in the silence that lingered in the cave.

Neither of them brought up how they had drifted closer during the night or mentioned their exploring touches though it was all either of them could think about.

“It seems the storm has passed.” Rek'yr eventually said, breaking the silence.

Glancing at the mouth of the cave he saw the Sandmaster was right, the Crystal Desert was calm once more, no sign of a storm having passed through save for a few sand dunes that were now in different places.

“Indeed.” And what did it say about him that he had only noticed that when Rek'yr pointed it out?

Seeing no reason to linger in the small cave SkekMal rose to the best of his ability, hearing Rek'yr follow behind him as he stepped outside. Blinking into the morning sun his eyes took a moment to adjust, meanwhile Rek'yr had no such trouble, the Sandmaster looking around the now changed terrain with a slight frown.

“Let us hope your prey wasn't chased off by the storm, good Hunter.”

“If it was we will simply have to hunt it down.” With their combined skills tracking their prey should pose no problem.

Rek'yr gave a nod, “As you say.”

Without another word said between them they set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter from Rek'yr point of view this time

Rek'yr was surprised when the Hunter called upon him again only an unum after their last hunt. SkekMal usually did not request his aid very often as he was a solitary creature who preferred to stick to his familiar hunting grounds of the Dark Forest but it seemed something had caught the Hunter's attention, driving him from his dark and gloomy forest and out into the bright light of the Suns.

Perhaps SkekMal was finally starting to warm up to him, Rek'yr thought, suppressing a smile as he led the Hunter across the Desert, this time to the far northern region to hunt a pack of Rakkida.

His reason for agreeing to accompany the Hunter on this hunt was somewhat selfish he had to admit. Since they had parted ways SkekMal had occupied his mind often, not that that was anything new but the subject of his thoughts was.

He couldn't stop thinking about the night he had touched the Hunter's face.

Rek'yr found his mind drifting to that night often. He still remembered the feeling of SkekMal's skin beneath his fingers, how it was rough in some places yet smooth in others, with spines and ridges and surprisingly soft feathers that ran down the back of his head and over his shoulders.

He'd always wondered what the Hunter looked like beneath the mask but touching his face hadn't diminished his curiosity at all, if anything it had only grown since that night.

Rek'yr wanted to touch him again but he doubted he would ever get another chance. SkekMal always kept his distance and it was only because they had been stuck in that small cave that he'd managed to get close to the Skeksis without waking him in the first place, unconsciously might he add.

Perhaps if he was lucky there would be another storm tonight...

Rek'yr almost snorted, a Dousan praying for a sandstorm, things didn't get much crazier than that.

They traveled through the morning into the afternoon, the hot Suns beating down overhead. Rek'yr wiped the sweat from his brow, looking at the Hunter in his heavy fur cloak and wondering how the Skeksis hadn't passed out from a heatstroke yet.

The Brothers were just starting to set when SkekMal had them stop to make camp. Rek'yr knew it was entirely for his benefit as the Hunter could travel for many days without rest but his legs were grateful for the break as he lifted his traveling pack from his shoulders.

They made a fire and ate a dinner of rations. If they rose with the Greater Sun tomorrow they should arrive at their destination by midday and if they survived their hunt they would have plenty of fresh meat to fill their bellies for their journey back.

As the Sisters began their dance across the sky Rek'yr stared into the fire as a plan started to take shape in his mind. Maybe if he pretended to fall asleep he could move closer to the Hunter during the night, perhaps even touch him again. Rek'yr knew he was playing a dangerous game, if SkekMal ever found out what he was doing the Hunter wouldn't hesitate to skin him alive but even knowing the risk Rek'yr knew he wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity if it presented itself.

Before he could rethink his decision Rek'yr unrolled his bedroll, bedding down as close to the Hunter as he could under the guise of wanting to be closer to the dying fire. SkekMal said nothing, didn't even appear to notice as Rek'yr closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

He laid there for some time, only the sound of the wind moving gently over the sands and the low, quiet sound of the Hunter's breathing to mark the passing seconds.

He was unsure of how much time had passed before he began to feel tired. Despite how much he wanted to he couldn't stay up all night as he would need his energy tomorrow on their hunt since a careless mistake could cost him his life if he wasn't careful.

On top of that he had no idea if SkekMal would even go to sleep, perhaps the Hunter intended to keep watch for the night and Rek'yr would miss out on his rest for nothing.

But Rek'yr was nothing if not determined, he would not give up just yet, he could sacrifice a few hours of rest if it meant sating the incessant need inside him.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait much longer before he heard his companion shifting followed by the unmistakable sound of the Hunter's armor being removed.

Rek'yr had to focus on remaining calm as anticipation filled him.

A few moments later he felt a presence looming over him then a large shape settled on the sand beside him, their bodies nearly touching. It was odd that SkekMal would lay down so close to him when there was plenty of space but Rek'yr didn't question it, just thanked Thra for his good fortune as he kept his breathing steady to not give himself away.

As they lay side by side Rek'yr wondered how long he would need to wait until the Hunter fell asleep.

He nearly startled when he felt something brush against him. A hand, he realized a moment later, feeling the weight of four large fingers trailing up his chest.

The hand had to belong to SkekMal, couldn't be anyone else's, but somehow the thought that it really was _SkekMal_ touching him just didn't seem real. Had he fallen asleep? Was he dreaming? Would he wake up in a moment only to find the Hunter still sitting in his spot by the fire?

A sharp claw scraped against his skin at the hollow of his throat. Soft enough not to hurt but still felt.

Not a dream then.

Still reeling from the fact that this was really happening Rek'yr nearly jumped out of his skin when SkekMal brought his hand up to his neck, laying it right over his pulse point where the quick _thump-thump_ of his heart was beating like a drum.

The Hunter paused.

Rek'yr's heart beat faster and faster the longer SkekMal's hand lingered on that spot, the sound almost deafening to his own ears. Surely the Hunter would notice how franticly his heart was beating and realize Rek'yr wasn't actually asleep, any moment now his ruse would be exposed and SkekMal would be demanding an explanation. Or, more likely, the Hunter wouldn't even bother asking, would just splatter his blood across the sands and leave him to be swallowed up by the Desert.

He felt the weight of SkekMal's hand on his neck increase and prepared himself for the worst.

Suddenly the pressure lifted, the large hand shifting to curl around his jaw instead.

Rek'yr only barely managed to hold back a breath of relief that he hadn't been discovered after all, sending a silent prayer of thanks to Thra for providing that miracle.

The Hunter continued his exploration, thumb gently stroking over the markings on Rek'yr's cheek, sweeping back and forth over the silver lines there. The marks were smoother than the rest of his skin, similar to a scar, and while the difference was barely noticeable it seemed the marks had caught SkekMal's attention as he lingered on that spot for quite some time.

Eventually the Hunter moved on, hand moving from Rek'yr's cheek as a single finger slowly traced the rim of his ear.

Rek'yr had to bite his tongue to hold back a reaction. Gelfling ears were very sensitive and Rek'yr had always been ticklish (though he kept that fact secret). The slow, gentle touch was making it almost impossible for him to stay still, the need to squirm away increasing as that finger moved up and up until it reached the pointed tip.

His ear flicked.

SkekMal made a soft sound, like a quiet exhale that might have been a laugh if not for the fact that the Hunter didn't laugh (except for when he was taunting his prey, maybe).

The hand returned but this time it avoided his ear to slip into his hair instead, long fingers gently scratching against his scalp with just the right amount of pressure.

Oh.

That felt... really nice, actually.

Rek'yr couldn't help but lean into the touch as SkekMal's fingers carded through his hair from root to tip, sharp talons occasionally stalling to finger a braid or toy with a bead along the way.

As SkekMal stroked his hair he thought of last time when he'd woken up with the Hunter's hand in his hair. At the time he'd simply assumed it had happened unconsciously, that SkekMal had reached out to him in his sleep because Rek'yr was right next to him, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Did SkekMal do this last time as well? Had the Hunter gotten curious and wanted to know what it would feel like to touch him or was there another reason? And if this wasn't the first time he'd done this did SkekMal wait for him to fall asleep so he could touch him again?

Rek'yr didn't know why the thought had him suddenly feeling flustered but it did, cheeks and the tips of his ears growing warm.

As SkekMal continued to stroke his hair, giving no sign of stopping any time soon, Rek'yr soon began to feel like he was drifting. The soothing motions driving all thoughts from his mind as his body turned all warm and fuzzy, like he was sinking into a cloud.

Slowly Rek'yr drifted off to sleep enveloped in the Hunter's arms.

\---

SkekMal kept stroking the Dousan's hair as Rek'yr finally fell asleep.

He hadn't noticed Rek'yr was still awake at first, too eager to touch the Dousan again to pick up on the—in hindsight rather obvious—signs but as he'd brushed his hand over the Sandmaster's frantically beating pulse it immediately became clear Rek'yr wasn't actually asleep.

At first he'd assumed Rek'yr was only pretending to be asleep because he was afraid, that his touch had woken the Gelfling and he'd been too scared to stop him but no, he knew fear, could smell it from a mile away and while Rek'yr was tense it wasn't with fear. So there had to be another reason.

Could it be the same reason SkekMal had pretended to be asleep last time they had been this close? Because Rek'yr didn't want him to stop touching him?

There was only one way to find out.

Carefully watching the Gelfling's reaction he'd moved his hand from the Dousan's neck to his cheek, stroking the silver marks there. To his surprise Rek'yr actually relaxed, tension bleeding from his frame and thundering heartbeat slowing to a more normal pace.

Very curious. Usually people became more nervous in his presence but Rek'yr, while completely defenseless and at his mercy, had calmed. Apparently he was more concerned with his ruse being discovered than what the Hunter might do to him while he was so very vulnerable.

Since Rek'yr didn't seem to mind his touch he decided to keep going. At any time Rek'yr could have 'woken up' and told him to stop but he didn't, not even when he'd stroked the Dousan's ear had Rek'yr pulled away even though he clearly wanted to if the tension in his jaw was anything to go by.

As he'd brushed his fingers through Rek'yr's hair SkekMal nearly let out a pleased sigh. Since they had parted ways all he'd been able to think about was sinking his hands into Rek'yr's hair again, to the point that he'd no longer been able to resist the urge and orchestrated this whole hunt just for the chance to get to touch him again.

While running his fingers through Rek'yr's hair he looked down at the Sandmaster's face.

Was it just his imagination or were his cheeks red?

Eventually Rek'yr fell asleep for true, SkekMal continuing to stroke his hair until his own eyelids began to grow heavy and eventually fell shut.

He drifted in and out of sleep, the heat of the Dousan's body tucked against his reaffirming Rek'yr was still there every time he woke, soothing him back to sleep.

When the morning came he once again separated from Rek'yr, quickly donning his armor and sitting back to wait. Like last time it didn't take long for Rek'yr to wake after he'd moved from his side.

Rek'yr was quiet as they broke down their camp, sneaking glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking. At one point it even looked like Rek'yr was about to bring up the landstrider in the room, calling out to him with a softly spoken, “Hunter?” When he'd paused and looked at the Dousan Rek'yr had lost his courage however, shaking his head. “Never mind. It's nothing.”

Any other time he might have berated the Dousan for wasting his time but he merely turned away and left the Gelfling to his thoughts instead. Hopefully Rek'yr wouldn't try to bring the matter up again, he didn't want to bring their nightly explorations into the light, preferring to leave it in the dark of the night where he didn't have to address why he felt so drawn to the Gelfling, why his hands were already aching to hold him again.

As they began their trek SkekMal spared only a passing thought for their upcoming hunt, already thinking of the next time he might get to hold Rek'yr again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a three parter because these two just don't know how to talk about their feelings apparently


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the final chapter is at long last! Hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Also the rating went up so you all know what that means ;)

It's another storm that drives them to seek shelter. A snow storm this time.

When they had started their trek up the Claw Mountains Rek'yr hadn't known what to expect. He was unfamiliar with this part of the mountain, having never been this high up before, so he was following the Hunter's lead for a change as they climbed higher and higher, the air becoming frigid the higher they went. Rek'yr merely turned his collar up and pushed through, making use of the Hunter's bulk to stay out of the wind.

Then it started snowing.

Rek'yr had never experienced snow before and at first he had marveled at the delicate white flecks fluttering in the air.

Until they began to melt, soaking his skin and clothes.

As they continued to climb higher it started snowing harder, the flurry of white flecks blinding his vision as the icy wind cut at his skin like knives. Within minutes it became impossible to see anything that was more than two inches away from his face. Rek'yr was forced to hold on to the Hunter's cloak so as to not lose him in the storm as SkekMal found them somewhere to take shelter.

The cave they found had long been abandoned, whatever creature had once made its home there having left only its bare nest behind.

At least they could use the branches to make a fire.

Rek'yr sat by the fire, his ears, no doubt bright red, tingling from the cold as he shivered, teeth chattering. As a Dousan he was used to cold, the temperature in the Desert at night dropping with the suns, but this was a different kind of cold, wet and penetrating, it seeped into his bones and no matter how tightly he wrapped himself in his cloak he couldn't seem to get warm.

SkekMal, like always, appeared unbothered by the weather. As Rek'yr sat by the fire rubbing his hands together to fend off the chill he envied the Hunter his thick cloak.

The storm raged until night had fallen and their fire had burned low. Though he sincerely doubted he would be getting much sleep Rek'yr laid down beside the dying fire, hoping the cold would bother him less while he slept. Curling up into a tight ball Rek'yr clenched his jaw against his chattering teeth as he tried to force himself to fall asleep.

Following his example SkekMal laid himself down between Rek'yr and the mouth of the cave, blocking off some of the cold with his considerable bulk. As much as he would like to think the Hunter was doing him a kindness by keeping the wind off of him he figured the real reason SkekMal wasn't closer to the fire had to be because he didn't trust Rek'yr at his back.

The thought stung a little but not as much as the cold.

A harsh wind blew into the cave and Rek'yr's teeth chattered again as his body was wracked by trembles.

SkekMal growled, “Enough!” and the next moment there was an arm around his chest dragging him closer until he was tucked against the Hunter's chest. “Your chattering and shivering are keeping me awake. Now _be still_.”

Warmth soaked into him immediately and Rek'yr couldn't help the pleasant sigh that escaped him as he pressed his face to the Hunter's chest, his trembles slowly abating.

While he certainly appreciated no longer having to suffer the cold Rek'yr couldn't help but feel a bit awkward as he laid stiffly in the Hunter's embrace. Though they had slept beside each other before (had basically cuddled _twice_ now) this time it felt different. Perhaps it was because they were both awake and aware of how close they were, all the points their bodies were touching tingling from the proximity to the other, at least that's how it felt for Rek'yr.

Tilting his head back Rek'yr looked up at the Hunter. In the dim glow of the smoldering embers he could see the shape of the familiar bone mask, like a hovering skull cloaked in shadow.

Strange. The Hunter had removed the rest of his armor to sleep so why was he still wearing his mask? 

“What?” SkekMal gruffed.

“You're still wearing your mask.” Rek'yr pointed out.

SkekMal rolled his eyes. “Astute observation.”

“Aren't you going to take it off? While you're sleeping?” Rek'yr didn't usually stumble over his words like this but there was a tension in the air, the small hairs at the back of his neck standing on end as the Hunter stared at him.

SkekMal snorted harshly. “You want me to take my mask off? Why, so you can look your fill? Didn't get enough of it last time?”

Rek'yr sucked in a breath. Last time? If the Hunter knew about that night that meant he had been awake all along, had known about Rek'yr touching his face and said nothing.

Instead of embarrassment Rek'yr just felt anger burning through him.

“And what about you? Were you waiting for me to fall asleep so you could hold me and stroke my hair again?”

While it felt good to throw the Hunter's accusation back in his face it was clearly the wrong thing to say as the next moment Rek'yr's back slammed into the ground as SkekMal loomed over him, teeth bared.

Even though it was dark the Hunter was so close Rek'yr could see the anger sparking in his eyes as he snarled.

“Do not taunt me, Gelfling!”

Rek'yr glared back, unafraid. “Then don't mock me! You may be a Lord but that doesn't give you the right to belittle me!”

Rek'yr wasn't sure which of them moved first but one moment they were angrily glaring at each other and the next SkekMal's mouth descended upon his as Rek'yr yanked on his robes to pull him closer.

It was odd, kissing the Hunter. SkekMal had no lips but his tongue was long and dexterous, swiping past Rek'yr's lips to explore his mouth like a man dying of thirst and Rek'yr was an oasis.

It was rough and intense and everything he'd imagined kissing the Hunter would be like.

He couldn't get enough.

Rek'yr released the Hunter's cloak to tug at the feathers running down the back of the Skeksis' head, silently asking for more as he attempted to pull the other closer. SkekMal growled, the sound sending a surge of _want_ down Rek'yr's spine, as he buried a hand in Rek'yr's hair and surged forward.

Rek'yr yelped as the sharp edges of the mask cut into his skin.

Immediately SkekMal's mouth left his, Rek'yr making a mournful sound as he tried to pull the Hunter back down but the Hunter just leaned back to assess the damage. Fortunately the sharp teeth of his mask had only grazed Rek'yr's skin so while the scratch stung a bit the cut wasn't deep enough to bleed.

Despite the lack of blood SkekMal frowned, a hard to read look passing through his eyes before he pulled back and wrenched off the mask, allowing it to drop to the floor with a clatter.

Rek'yr couldn't help but stare.

This was the first time he was truly seeing the Hunter's face, actually _seeing_ it instead of fumbling around in the dark trying to map it out with his fingers. The dim glow of the fire cast its shadows over SkekMal's face while illuminating his sharp teeth and glowing green eyes.

To others SkekMal might look monstrous, more beast than man.

But not to him.

Their eyes met and time seemed to slow as Rek'yr cupped the Hunter's cheek and guided SkekMal's mouth back to his.

The kiss was softer but no less intense than their first, Rek'yr's eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head and opened his mouth for the Hunter's tongue. SkekMal explored his mouth leisurely, tracing every nook and cranny until there wasn't an inch that hadn't been touched, tasted, by the Hunter's tongue.

Rek'yr didn't know how long it was before they broke apart, hours or minutes, but when they separated he was panting. The Hunter wasn't unaffected either, his chest heaving and tail thrashing wildly behind him.

It trilled Rek'yr to know that he had brought the Hunter to this state. That it was him that had brought this unshakeable creature to his knees.

“Last chance, Sandmaster.” SkekMal suddenly said, voice rough and wrecked.

Rek'yr blinked in question, still too dazed from their kiss to form a coherent thought.

“Tell me to stop now and I will heed your words,” The Hunter said lowly. “if we continue I won't stop until I've had my fill of you.” SkekMal gripped his hip, tips of claws slipping beneath Rek'yr's clothes to trace his skin but no more than that as the Hunter gazed down at him, waiting.

Rek'yr knew that if he were to say so the Hunter would stop but he had no intention of stopping whatever was going to happen tonight.

This had been a long time in coming, since their first meeting there had been this current between them, something that kept him coming back for more despite his better judgment. If he'd had any sense he would have never gotten involved with the Hunter, would have never tried to get closer to him but Rek'yr rarely obeyed that little voice that told him he should run the other way and he wasn't about to do so now.

He met the Hunter's gaze.

“Don't stop.”

SkekMal was upon him the next moment, one hand buried in Rek'yr's hair as he nipped and licked a path down his throat.

There would definitely be marks there in the morning but Rek'yr didn't care.

A bite in a particularly sensitive spot had his back arching and SkekMal made use of the moment to slide his hands down the back of Rek'yr's trousers, cupping his ass in his large palms.

Rek'yr groaned as SkekMal's long fingers slipped between his cleft, both at the feeling and from the sudden realization that they didn't have any oil or anything else they could use to slick the way.

Cursing himself for not thinking ahead (then again it's not like he could have known this was going to happen when SkekMal invited him on what should have been a normal, uneventful hunt) Rek'yr brought his hands up to push at the Hunter's shoulders. 

“Hunter... wait...mmm...stop.” Rek'yr managed to get out between moans.

SkekMal pulled back just far enough so that he could look down at him, brows set in a frown.

“I _said_ I wouldn't stop until I've had my fill of you.” SkekMal growled but he did stop and release Rek'yr's behind, even if he didn't look too happy about it.

“I know and I'm not telling you to stop entirely but if we're gonna do this we'll need oil and lots of it if you're proportionate everywhere.” Rek'yr said with a pointed look down the Hunter's body.

From the heavy weight he could feel pressing into his thigh he could already tell SkekMal was larger than anything he'd taken before and while he was certainly interested to see it he was a tad worried about making it fit.

Some of his worry must have shown on his face because SkekMal gripped his chin and met his gaze, “Don't worry, as much as I would like to I won't be having you tonight, I'd probably split you in half if I tried.”

That... wasn't nearly as reassuring as the Hunter thought it was but at least he realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to try and jam his cock into him without oil and a thorough prep.

“But just because I won't be fucking you doesn't mean I won't enjoy your body in other ways.” SkekMal added as he pressed his thumb against Rek'yr's bottom lip, the tip of his claw dipping inside his mouth. Rek'yr quirked a brow and, feeling daring, pressed his tongue against the digit before wrapping his lips around it, sucking on the Hunter's thumb.

SkekMal's eyes flared before he released Rek'yr's chin to cup him through his trousers, grinding the palm of his hand against Rek'yr's cock. Rek'yr gasped, hips twitching as he rubbed himself against the Hunter's hand.

SkekMal smirked, pleased.

The Hunter moved quickly after that, practically tearing off Rek'yr's trousers in his quest to get him undressed. Rek'yr shivered as his legs were exposed to the cool air but he didn't have to suffer the cold for very long as SkekMal immediately set to warming him up, large palms caressing his calves and thighs.

Lovely as that felt Rek'yr really wanted a different part of his body caressed right now.

Noticing his growing need SkekMal moved one of his hands down to grip Rek'yr's cock, large hand enveloping him from root to tip as he slowly stroked him to full hardness.

Rek'yr sighed pleasantly, focusing on the sensation of the Hunter's rough palm sliding over his flesh, his thighs twitching every time SkekMal thumbed at the head, sharp claw dipping into the slit.

At first he thought the Hunter planned to get him off like this but then SkekMal suddenly pulled him closer so that Rek'yr was splayed across his lap. As the Hunter released him to fiddle with his own trousers Rek'yr felt anticipation fill him.

The next moment he felt something hot and stiff sliding between his thighs.

Unable to contain his curiosity he glanced down only to find _two_ cocks stuffed between his legs.

And wasn't that just surprising.

For a long moment Rek'yr thought he was seeing double but no there were undoubtedly two members peeking out from between his thighs.

He figured the Hunter had to be well endowed but he wasn't expecting this.

Lifting his gaze Rek'yr looked up at SkekMal. “Do all Skeksis have two cocks?”

“Some have two, others have three.”

“Three?!”

“Are we going to discuss what the other Lords are hiding under their robes all night or are we going to continue?”

Considering he'd seen some of the other Skeksis during the tithing ceremony he'd prefer not to think about that actually. 

“Let's stop talking about it and go back to what you were doing.”

“Gladly.”

The Hunter gripped his thighs, squeezing them together as he rubbed his cocks back and forth between Rek'yr's legs. Rek'yr gasped, stomach clenching. Even though the Hunter couldn't fuck him for real there was something erotic about doing it like this.

Rek'yr's inner thighs became slick with precome as the Hunter rutted between his legs, faster and faster, the slick sound echoing through the cave.

Rek'yr brought a hand down to touch himself, stroking his cock in time with the Hunter's thrusts.

SkekMal made a sound low in his throat that caused Rek'yr to look up.

He found the Hunter staring at him, unblinking, as if he didn't want to miss a moment of Rek'yr pleasuring himself. Rek'yr's cock twitched, cheeks flushing under that intense gaze. He wondered what SkekMal was thinking about, if he was imagining what it would be like to fuck him properly, to stuff him full of his cock until Rek'yr was a sobbing, pleading mess.

Rek'yr was certainly thinking about that, wanting that feeling of being stretched wide on the Hunter's cock, imagining he could feel it all the way in his throat.

Maybe one day he could even try to fit both in at once.

Rek'yr came with a punched out groan, coating his hand and belly in his own seed. He stroked himself through it, prolonging his pleasure, the sound of SkekMal growling above him ringing in his ears.

When he came back down from his pleasure high it was to the sensation of his own seed cooling on his stomach and the Hunter still frantically thrusting between his thighs.

“Rek'yr...” The sound of his name had him looking up.

The Hunter looked like he was barely holding it together, eyes blown wide and dark with desire as he rutted between his legs, desperate for his own release, just needing something to drive him over the edge.

Rek'yr clenched his thighs and said, “SkekMal.”

The Hunter's hips stuttered once, twice, and then he was coming with a beastly snarl, beak pressed to Rek'yr's throat as he shuddered through his orgasm. A few seconds later SkekMal collapsed beside him (Rek'yr was glad the Hunter didn't fall on top of him and squish him), breathing heavily against his neck as he held Rek'yr against him.

With the Hunter's warmth enveloping him and body still lax from his orgasm Rek'yr couldn't be bothered to keep his eyes open. He'd nearly dozed off when SkekMal cupped his cheek, eyes fluttering open as the Hunter turned his face towards his.

“I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight...” The Hunter's gaze was heated, voice heavy with promise. “I said I wouldn't stop until I've had my fill of you and I hunger for your body still.” SkekMal trailed his fingers down his body, through the mess on his stomach before wrapping a hand around his soft prick 

Rek'yr wasn't sure at first if he could go again so soon but the Hunter was very determined and soon he had Rek'yr writhing beneath him again, lost in a haze of pleasure.

At least he didn't have to worry about the cold anymore, not with the Hunter keeping him well heated and distracted until the small hours of the morning.

\---

SkekMal lazily ran his claws through Rek'yr's hair as he watched the Gelfling sleep. Rek'yr was passed out on top of him, bare but for SkekMal's cloak around his shoulders. After hours of mating he'd finally allowed the Dousan to rest, if only because he would need to recover his strength if SkekMal planned to have him again, which he did. Now it was long past the morning, the bright rays of the suns streaming into their cave as Rek'yr slumbered still.

Perhaps he'd pushed the Dousan too far with that fourth round.

Now that he no longer had to worry about being discovered he was free to run his talons through Rek'yr's hair until every braid was undone, allowing the violet strands to run through his fingers freely.

Rek'yr stirred, pressing into his caresses.

“Hmm, you're making a mess of my hair...” Rek'yr mumbled, still half asleep.

“I like it like this, you should wear it loose more often.”

Rek'yr folded his arms on his chest and propped his chin up on them, warm amber eyes gazing up at him. “Loose hair isn't practical when you spend your days flying around on a crystal skimmer, I'll just end up spending all night brushing out the tangles.” Which was why most Dousan wore their hair covered or tightly braided. “Even in my usual style it still gets tangled all the time.”

“It's because your hair is so long and pretty,” SkekMal trailed his hand through Rek'yr's hair all the way to the small of his back. “if I didn't know any better you could pass for a princess.” He said with a teasing lilt.

Rek'yr quirked a brow, grinning. “Should I cut it then?”

SkekMal's eyes widened then narrowed.

“Don't even think about it.”

Rek'yr laughed and SkekMal rolled them over and kissed the laughter from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever let these two have full on penetrative sex? Find out on the next story I write maybe ;)


End file.
